<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Away With The World by PixelatedRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548869">Away With The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedRose/pseuds/PixelatedRose'>PixelatedRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Au where Fundy was always kind of working with Niki and Eret, Eret is the ultimate older sibling, Fundy and Eret deal with feeling like traitors, Gen, Niki and Techno have to deal with Vilbur, No one knows where the fuck Tommy and Tubbo are, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil comes in to help Techno and Niki, Protective Technoblade, Strong Language, Techno is left in pogtopia with Insane!Wilbur, They're happy though (Probably), Tommy and Tubbo Run away~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedRose/pseuds/PixelatedRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur was scaring Tommy. Blow up L'manburg? What the hell was wrong with him? Everything had gone so wrong...And now they were even worse. Tommy doesn't want to go to war again. He doesn't want Tubbo to be caught up in the war either...But what if...What if they ran away? They could finally escape it all....<br/>~~0~~<br/>Technoblade was worried. He hid everything behind potatoes and dry humor, but he was so worried. He was worried about Tommy and Tubbo, he was worried about Wilbur- he didn't know if he could keep a good eye on all of them all at once...He'd have to call for some help.<br/>~~0~~<br/>Fundy knew that being a spy for Schlatt for so long was a good idea, but...He couldn't help but feel like a traitor to the country he cared so much for. He knew Eret felt it too, the difference between them was that Eret really DID betray L'manburg, so long ago. They'd just have to hold on...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tri-plot story that stems from Tommy and Tubbo running away, and follows them, Niki Techno and Phil, and Eret and Fundy as they all deal with different aspects of the impending war and repercussions from the last war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Away With The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Start ANOTHER story??? more likely than you think<br/>Anyway I have another one!!!<br/>No shipping in this story, and this one is a bit of a wild card as far as potential content (Talking abt how I'm not sure how violent this will get, hopefully not very)</p>
<p>That all being said, Enjoy the story!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Tommy had sat there with Wilbur up on the tower, he had listened to Schlatt patiently and had followed Wilbur’s command as always. He had been there too. He had heard the same words. So what the fuck was Wilbur talking about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tommy, let’s be the bad guys!!” Wilbur’s words had an edge to them, the way they didn’t quite sound proper. They could have been mistaken for someone else's, but Tommy knew better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “W-wilbur, I don’t think…” Tommy was so in shock at his friend’s words. Be the...Bad guys? They had always been the good guys. They were the underdog heroes of this story! They were the ones that always overtook their brutal rulers, always were there fighting for the good of the world. What was Wilbur on about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tommy, L’manburg is </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind us!!” Wilbur kept talking, as if he couldn’t hear the blonde hesitate in front of him. “I say...I say we be the bad guys and </span>
  <em>
    <span>blow it up</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy’s heart nearly stopped, tripping over the words he wasn’t sure he was actually hearing. “W-what? Wilbur I really don’t think this is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tommy we have nothing left!! I say we </span>
  <em>
    <span>blow that motherfucker to smithereens</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!” Wilbur’s voice was loud now and his eyes looked wrong to Tommy. He flinched ever so slightly at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Wilbur, I don’t think it’s hopeless! I really...I really think we can-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tommy I SAY!!!” His voice was so loud, Tommy had no choice but to stop, his own thoughts drowning in the noise. “I say that if WE CAN’T HAVE MANBURG- </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO ONE</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!! </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span> can have Manburg!!!” The tall man pounded his fist against the wall and it made Tommy jump. He’s never seen Wilbur like this before...It…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Wilbur are you- Wil, I don’t- Wilbur I really don’t know if-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tommy I don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to grow there!! I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>mycelium</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cobble</span>
  </em>
  <span> EVERYWHERE!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “But Wilbur-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tommy we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!! So let’s blow it up!! You don’t have to act all high and mighty anymore. We’re the motherfucking bad guys, Tommy. Why not act like it?” Wilbur’s words stung Tommy like a whip. Wilbur was always the calm one. He was collected and he knew when and how to talk to people- he was always the one keeping Tommy in line. What was he on about? Blow up L’manburg? The only saving grace was- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The pair heard a sound and pulled out their communicators- Devices that everyone had meant for talking long distance to as many people as you’d like. They also registered when someone else’s communicator was nearby- it was the reason they never brought them on stealth missions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  And theirs had both just lit up and buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Dream is near you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Good.” Wilbur chuckled the word low, and before Tommy could do anything to stop him, Wilbur had left their base and called into the night air a greeting to the person who held the most power, according to some people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy listened as they spoke and negotiated explosives, Tommy argued with Wilbur and Dream- He couldn’t believe everything he was hearing!! Blow up L’manburg? Blow up their </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Their home that was full of their friends who </span>
  <em>
    <span>still lived there</span>
  </em>
  <span>??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Dream left and Tommy continued to argue with the curly haired man. “Wilbur this isn’t the way to do it! I think we can take it back, Wilbur- Wilbur, Schlatt-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tommy we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> on our side with us!! Everyone who says they’re on our side?!” Wilbur’s arms were thrown out as he spoke. “They’re lying to us, Tommy!! Tubbo?” He placed his hands on his shoulders and Tommy was forced to look Wilbur in the eyes- the eyes that looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s lying to you, Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy’s mind flashed as he thought of his smiling, bee-loving, kindhearted friend- the friend that he was forced to leave behind, the friend who had become an inside spy for them, the friend that </span>
  <em>
    <span>had always been there for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Always. Wilbur’s words snapped through Tommy- </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s lying to you</span>
  </em>
  <span>- “Stop it!!” Tommy shouted, pushing Wilbur off of him with enough force that the tall man stumbled a few feet away. “No...no no no, you’re wrong! Tubbo would never...He would never-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy was cut off as Wilbur began to laugh. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was wrong with Wilbur? “Tommy I know why you’re doing this! I can hear it in your voice, Tommy, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see it in your eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” He approached Tommy again, this time leaning down and gazing Tommy in the eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy Innit, you’re scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The blonde boy’s heart seemed to both speed up and stop completely at the same time. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> that people will see you differently, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want to be good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Tommy-” Wilbur stood straighter and walked away from Tommy before turning back to him. “Don’t you think you deserve to be the bad guy for once?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy’s head was spinning, he felt suspended in a space where time was morphed into his enemy and the walls would betray all the secrets he kept trapped in his heart. The man ranting, babbling in front of him about the destruction of a home they- </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>- had given everything for, it didn’t even sound like Wilbur, and the more Tommy stared, the more the blue-eyed boy thought that it didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Wilbur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy remembered Wilbur very clearly in his mind- A cool and steady voice calling out orders and sputtering a laugh, a warm and friendly hand ruffling Tommy’s hair as they passed one another, a kind smile around the bonfire at night as they sang songs together to the strums of a guitar and ate good food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>This was not Wilbur.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  It had been an entire day since Technoblade had overheard Tommy and Wilbur’s fight. This might prove tougher than he expected…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy had been the one to send Techno the request for assistance, and that alone was good enough reason for the pink haired man to be concerned. Tommy never asked for help. Wilbur, Phil, Tubbo- sure. He would get letters calling for help from the rest of his family often enough, and even from others. But Tommy? No, never Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Techno hid his concern and loyalties behind potatoes and jokes of anarchy, always promising that he was only there for the chaos and if they started winning too easily he would switch sides. He tried so so hard to make it seem like he didn’t care what happened, as long as he got to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He cared so much more than he ever let on…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The first thing he had been worried about was Tommy and Tubbo. They were always together- building together, breaking rules together, getting caught together- so when he found out about their forced separation, he nearly slaughtered Schlatt right then and there. He held himself back though- it wasn’t his fight. This was for Tommy and Wilbur to make right, after all. He was there to train Tommy and the dramatic musician, and while he was at it, he kept an eye on Tommy and Tubbo- making sure they were alright, making sure nothing bad happened to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  But now there was Wilbur too…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Techno had never counted on having to keep his eyes on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wil had always been levelheaded and charismatic- a natural diplomat. He had a good heart full of protective justice. But hearing Wilbur that night, hearing the way he spoke...it almost scared Techno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He wasn’t worried about being hurt, hell he didn’t even care if Manburg blew up. He was scared because of the way he spoke...the way Techno could hear the insanity leaking from his voice, every word more poisonous than the last. Something about this fight was messing with his tall friend, something about the conflict was </span>
  <em>
    <span>changing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. And it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Techno quietly farmed potatoes while Wilbur slept the bed upstairs and Tommy went to gather materials left at his old house in the Smp Land, having woken up with Techno that morning. And when he was sure of himself, he snuck a few papers and a quill out of a chest and began writing two letters in the grassy atmosphere of his farm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Traveling upstairs, he tried to carefully slip outside into the deep dark of early morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tech, that you…?” Wilbur’s drowsy voice came as Techno opened the door and he froze. “Where you going…? It’s fucking early, mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Without turning to face his friend, Techno let out a small breath. “Just going out to send letters. You have anything you want me to send?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Wilbur let out a tired sigh as he flopped back down on his pillow. “Just a request of assistance for Phil again...I hope he actually fucking gets it this time…” He yawned and pointed lazily to the entry chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  By the time Techno had retrieved the paper and slipped out the door, Wilbur was asleep again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>He’s not doing well…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno thought as he tugged on the reigns of his horse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to need a little help this time...I hope I’m right about her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He rode to the nearest outpost and climbed the tower, finding the messenger birds and cooing calmly at them- Techno was always fond of the messenger birds, he thought they were cute. He equipped two birds with his messages and sent the one headed for Manburg off. He paused as he read the letter meant for Phil from Wilbur and grimaced at it, the paper full of lies every few sentences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Burning Wilbur’s letter, Techno sent off the other bird- this one traveling to a land far off. If everything went well, he would have all the help he needed in around a month at least, at most two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I just hope Niki is the right person to call on…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Fundy paced through the length of the room, over and over as he wrote in his diary. As the tip of the quill snapped, he cursed, ink spilling over the now ruined page. He ripped the page out and threw it into the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You’re doing it again, Fundy.” The deep voice called from a chair in the corner. They were reading a book by the dim, warm light of the fire and the candles on the table next to them. Eret glanced up at the ginger haired boy over the sunglasses that Fundy always thought were stupid. “Sit down and chill out for once, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Fundy refused to look at them. He had to write everything down, he just had to...it was the least he could do. He glanced down at his hands holding the book and hated how they shook. Taking a deep breath he crossed over to the couch on the other side of Eret and collapsed onto it with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “There we go. You can write later. Just calm down for now, Fundy.” They placed their book down in the chair and stretched. “Do you want any tea or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Fundy shook his head slightly before pausing. “Yeah, actually. Do we have any honey lemon left?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Eret shrugged, promising they’d check. Left alone again, Fundy slouched over and thought heavily of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Schlatt was even worse of a ruler than Fundy had anticipated, and working from the inside out was proving to be tough. But...The festival wasn’t actually a bad idea. Maybe once Wilbur was back in power they could keep it, or make an event similar. The L’manburg festival...That sounded so nice…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Fundy bolted upright when he heard the trapdoor in the ceiling open. Did someone discover their base? Was it Schlatt? Quackity? Fundy rushed to the crossbow on the table and aimed it, finger on the trigger. Whoever it was, they weren’t going to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Just me!” A small feminine voice called from above the door. “I can hear you there, Fundy, don’t worry!” The ginger let out a breath and put the crossbow back on the table as Niki made her way down the ladder. “I didn’t mean to scare you, sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Fundy dropped himself onto the couch again and ran a hand through his hair. “You know we tell you to knock for a reason.” He said, glaring slightly at the short girl as she sat politely down next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  All she did was look apologetic before Eret popped their head back into the room. “Is that Niki? Hey! You’re home!” They said brightly. “Do you want any tea, Niki? We have a little strawberry mint left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Oh, yes please! And can you check if we have any leftover stew? Oh and tell me if we’re out of-” Niki began rambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Niki, don’t worry about groceries for now. I’ll get you some tea and stew if you’re hungry.” Eret promised. “Just sit down for a bit, alright? It’s late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Niki looked like she wanted to argue, but Eret lowered their glasses and stared her down in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>if-you-don’t-take-care-of-yourself-on-your-own-I-will-resort-to-other-methods</span>
  </em>
  <span> way. Defeated, she relaxed into the cushions and puffed out an exhausted breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Eret smiled. “Atta girl. I’ll be back, don’t shoot anyone.” As they slipped back into the small kitchen space, the room fell quiet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “...Anything new?” Fundy finally broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Niki made a series of noises that sounded strained with empty amusement. “A little, but not a lot…” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a broken envelope. “Technoblade has sent for my help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Fundy stared at the letter and then back at Niki’s tired face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” He finally shouted. “You call </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> not a lot of news?! Niki, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blade</span>
  </em>
  <span>- The best warrior in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>world</span>
  </em>
  <span>- The Dread Pig King- sent for </span>
  <em>
    <span>your help</span>
  </em>
  <span>!! I’d call that more than little news.” Fundy shook his head and sighed. He did a lot of that in recent days… “When did he send it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “It looks like it was sent just this morning. The bird got there as I did, so I’m assuming he sent it very early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “When are you leaving? Not tonight, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Niki shook her head. “No, I’m going to take some time to prepare. I’ll send a letter back and leave a few days before the festival.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Fundy relaxed. “Alright...I’ll miss having you around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Niki gave him a sad smile. “Hey, don’t worry. This will all be over before you know it. Soon, Wilbur will be back up on that podium, in his uniform, and he’ll announce the new freedom of L’manburg again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Fundy looked up at the ceiling. “...Yeah…” He thought of Wilbur, how stoic and pulled together he always was. And he thought of the way that the same man thought Fundy no more than a complete traitor to the country he’d made. “That sounds nice…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy had woken up early. He pulled out his communicator that day and opened his messages to Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Coming to my old house for shit. Be there in a day. Meet me there?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He knew it had been too early for Tubbo at the time, but he didn’t care. He had just needed to make sure he’d be there. Tommy didn’t know if he could take being alone for that long...Not at that time anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Techno was up too for farming. He’d told the pink haired man where he’d be going and left with his horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It took a while, as it always did, but by noon the following day, Tommy had made it to his old house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  And now here he was, curled in the corner of his storage room filled with dust. He had come here for materials and to double check his disk was still there, but he had somehow just ended up on the floor thinking much too much about Wilbur and about how fucked the both of them were. He couldn’t stop the constant flow of thoughts that plagued his mind now. Techno was definitely going to betray them and Wilbur was insane, they had no one on their side with them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was going to die in this war</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tommy? Hey Tommy, you in here?” Tubbo’s voice called from his entryway and Tommy quickly rubbed at his eyes, ridding them of the little pricks of tears that lingered at the corners. He stood up and pretended to be sifting through a chest before calling out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Back here, Tubbo!” He heard Tubbo’s steps across the wooden floor and closed the chest to face his short friend. But he hadn’t been expecting that… “Tubbo? Are those-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tubbo smiled brightly and nodded. “Yep!” In his hand he held up two black disks, one with a green center, the other orange. “I got your disks, Tommy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “H-how? How that fuck did you get my disks? Didn’t Skeppy have them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tubbo nodded and walked out of the room and sat on one of the chests, Tommy following him. “That’s what I thought too, but Wilbur gave them to me and said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> had given them to him- and this was after I showed Wil my library- Have you seen my library? Nevermind it doesn’t matter. He told me not to tell you- About the disks I mean, not the library- Of course I thought this was bullshit, so I broke into Skeppy’s house when he was off with Badboy Halo and found out Wilbur was lying about </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” He reached into his bag and pulled out two identical disks, these ones looking a little shinier. “-disks being the real ones and Mr. Skep still had them at his base.” As he put the fakes back, he smiled up at Tommy. “So I fucking stole them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy laughed loudly at his friend. It was just like Tubbo, starting a long winded rant and ending it with a note of chaos. “Wait wait, hold on let me see those.” Tubbo handed them over easily and Tommy walked to his end chest, sifting through its contents for the purple disk he knew was there. He found it and brought all three up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “We have all the disks now, Tommy! And no one but us knows!” Tubbo sounded happy. “Well at least until Skeppy realizes they’re gone, haha!” He sounded very happy. He didn’t know about Wilbur, about his plan to destroy L’manburg. He looked tired though. He’d probably been working overtime for the festival in a week. Tommy wondered…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tubbo, Come with me, I need to talk to you about something.” Tommy said, putting two of the disks into his end chest before leading his friend to the bench by the cliff. The sun was beginning to descend and the sky was beginning to look a little pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy slipped the third disk into the jukebox by the fence and looked out at the skyline. “Tommy? Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy thought about that. Okay? Wilbur was insane, threatening to blow up L’manburg. He’d been kicked out of the home he’d given everything for. He’d had to leave his friends behind- leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind. He had fought in a war he almost died in and it had been for nothing hardly half a year later. The only people he could trust were Tubbo and Phil- Who still wasn’t allowed in near the Smp Lands for reasons Tommy couldn’t even guess at. Techno would betray them in a moment, and so would Dream. Everyone was against him, against </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tubbo...Wilbur’s lost it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  There was a pause in the air as Tommy listened to the disk and as the wind blew gently through the tree beside them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “What makes you say that?” Tubbo asked. Tommy turned finally and sat down on the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I…” Did he really want to shatter the way Tubbo looked at Wilbur? Did he really want to ruin the happiness he heard in his voice? “I can’t really tell you, but the festival isn’t going to be a good day, Tubbo...Wilbur-” He wouldn’t tell him Wilbur’s plan. But… “He wants to get rid of Manburg...And I don’t want that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tubbo looked out at the sky and turned to Tommy with bright eyes full of light. “Why would he do that? The festival’s going to be great, Tommy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy couldn’t take it. Tubbo looked so happy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he didn’t even know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Tubbo he’s lost his fucking shit!! Tubbo, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants you blown up</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He ignored the stinging in his eyes and kept talking. “He doesn’t believe that you’re here to help- he doesn’t believe that </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is here to help!!” His voice cracked and he hated himself for it. “I know we can do this, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can! But Wilbur-” He tried to breath. “Wilbur isn’t the man he used to be…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “...Tommy…” Tubbo sounded so much less happy now and it broke Tommy’s heart. He didn’t want to look at him now, he didn’t want to see the horror on his face. He didn’t want-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  And then Tommy was in Tubbo’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  It was safe and warm and Tommy let himself relax into the gesture, letting out a shaky breath and holding onto his friend like he would disappear if he let go. He didn’t want to be caught in another war. He didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be caught in another war...He wished none of this happened, wished Schlatt had never shown up again, wished he’d stayed exiled from the Smp Lands. He wished Techno were more reliable, wished Phil were there. He wished Wilbur had just let Fundy cheat on the election, he wished he wouldn’t have to leave Tubbo in a few days to go back to Pogtopia. He wished and he wished and he wished-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  And he cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hated it here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He hated it so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tommy…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah, Tubbo…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Tommy, let’s run away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy pulled away from Tubbo finally and stared at him. What? Run...away?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tubbo smiled sweetly, but his eyes were pained and sad. “We have all the disks now, and if Wilbur is as bad as you say he is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Run away? Tubbo are you sure?” Tommy tried to think about it. He thought of it over and over in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Run away...Run...away? Running away with Tubbo…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yeah!!” Tubbo said. He looked so happy, but it wasn’t whole. Tommy could see it now. It was a broken happiness, set on as a shield. “We could go-” He spoke with laughter as tears started to run down his face. “And we could build a house in the jungle far away or something! It would just be you a-and me, Tommy! Like old times.” He looked back at the sky which was a violent orange now in the setting sun. “We could take Henry, tell no one, and we could be happy together. No more Schlatt, no more Wilbur-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “No more war…” Tommy spoke softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tubbo choked out a laugh. “That’s right, no more war either! Just you and me, Tommy!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tommy thought. “Let’s do it…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Wh-what…?” Tubbo’s words were soaked in somberness. And Tommy turned his friend to him, hands on his shoulders and misty determined eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Let’s run away, Tubbo.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't tried writing a tri-story plot before, but I can tell you that the first couple of chapters will jump from perspective to perspective a bit- like in this chapter.<br/>Later chapters will be more one perspective, or at least single story perspective (ie. it will have the perspec from Tommy and then later in the chap with Tubbo- same story but different perspects)<br/>Anyway, I'm excited, I hope you're excited, and tell me what you think in the comments!! It helps a lot and is highly appreciated :)<br/>Till next time, stay Fresh and Minty, Folks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>